Hot Water
by MidnightMoonSong
Summary: A cute little bathtub smut/fluff fic requested by someone on tumblr. This paring just kills me.


**A/N: Got a request from koko-sweet on Tumblr to do a Hero's cuties fic based on rain1940's pic 'Is the water too hot or what?' Hopefully it's what she wanted and hopefully I haven't imposed upon Miss Rain by using her lovely art as a jumping off point. The usual fluff/smut, not to be taken seriously. Set whenever your sweet little heart desires.**

It was the end of another busy day and Felix was exhausted, he loved their renewed popularity but the non-stop gaming was not something he was used to. Still, the little handyman did his absolute best for everyone, same as always. After thanking all of the Nicelanders for their help, he politely declined joining them for a party and headed home. Felix walked half-way there with Ralph before the wrecker departed for Vanellope's game, having promised to watch her practice some tricky jumps.

"I am but her majesty's humble servant." he said with mock seriousness, lifting a huge hand in farewell.

"Give her my best Brother!" Felix called after him before heading home.

Kicking off his shoes, the handyman realized just how sore he was, rolling his shoulders a little in an attempt to ease the tension there. Tamora wasn't here yet, she was always late getting out of her own game, too many patrols to do and safety checks to double check. Figuring he had a little time, Felix wandered off to the bathroom and turned the tap on the blue claw foot bathtub to hot. His mind wandering, he tossed his gloves and hat aside and began unbuttoning his shirt, the room filling up with steam. After dropping his shirt to the floor, he paused, considering something for a moment before going under the sink for a bottle. He dumped some of the contents into the tub, sweet scented bubbles frothing up in the hot water. The handyman was not without his little vices, and though it wasn't exactly 'manly', no one had to know he liked a hot bubble bath from time to time at the end of a long day.

Completely undressed, Felix turned off the tap and climbed into the tub, letting out a little hiss at the heat. Settling in comfortably with his head leaning back against the side, he let out a long contented sigh. Already he could feel the tight muscles loosening up, the hot water working its magic. The heady warmth of the bath made him feel drowsy and soon his mind was wandering aimlessly, though it always seemed to manage to circle back to Calhoun. She certainly was one dynamite gal, he could never help daydreaming about her. Completely at peace after such a busy day, Felix let his eyelids droop closed, just for a moment, just to rest his eyes a bit.

He must have nodded off because the next thing he registered was the hot water sloshing around him and someone else getting into the tub. Immediately awake, Felix snapped his eyes open to find Tamora nestled into the other side of the tub, grinning at him slyly.

"Did I wake you Short Stack?" she asked coyly, playing with some bubbles.

"N-no ma'am...I-I mean yes! I mean, that is..." he blushed furiously, sinking down into the water a little bit in embarrassment.

"Something wrong Fix-it? Is the water too hot or what?" she stretched luxuriously in the warm water, letting out a little moan of contentment before settling back in, resting her elbows on the sides of the tub.

He shook his head a little, managing to meet her gaze. The little handyman was so easily flustered, and Calhoun couldn't resist teasing him like this. Still, she didn't want to tease him for too long.

"Why don't you come over here and give me a kiss," she opened her arms for him invitingly, "I missed you..." she added in a lower tone, somewhat shyly. Tamora could never get used to the feelings he instilled in her, the need to be near him, the urge to tease, to dote, to kiss, to love. It sometimes felt like a cybug had nested in her gut, twitching and scrabbling there all day long. But that was love, she supposed.

Face as red as ever, the handyman eased into her open arms and cupped her cheek with a damp hand before kissing her sweetly. Calhoun pulled back a little to nibble gently at his bottom lip before sweeping her tongue into his mouth and pulling him tight against her. She could feel his hardness rubbing against her stomach, making the water feel all that much hotter. Taking his free hand, she placed it on her breast, letting out a little moan of encouragement. The sergeant had learned some time ago that it was best if she initiated their love making, mostly because he was usually too polite or embarrassed to make the first move.

Felix's other hand slid from her face to her free breast and he cupped them gently, playing sweetly with her nipples and listening to her moan. Tamora reached between them and positioned his hardness at her entrance, pressing up against him a little. The handyman immediately pulled back from her slightly.

"T-tammy! We can't do that here!" he whispered incredulously, making her chuckle a little in spite of her self.

"Why not, soldier?" she asked innocently, reeling him back in.

"Because...b-because...we...I mean..." his resolve was quickly dissipating as she pulled him close, burying him inside her.

Calhoun nuzzled the side of his face and nibbled gently on his ear, "Please Felix?" she asked in an almost pleading tone, wriggling against him and earning a gasp from the little handyman.

"Tamora..." he moaned out her name, all resolve lost, and began thrusting gently into her.

Winding her arms tightly around him, Calhoun let out a pleased little growl, bucking against him to make him speed up a little. The pace increased to her liking and she let out a loud moan, pushing against him with each thrust, the water sloshing about them.

"T-tammy..." he whimpered, pulling back from her slightly to slide his hand between them, finding that sensitive nub and stroking it gently.

Within moments she was shuddering against him, gasping his name as she soared upward under his practiced touch. Seeing her come undone like that was too much for him and the handyman's climax followed soon after as he gasped her name.

Coming down from the high they were finally still, his head resting gently on her damp chest, the water still lapping at them.

"Mmmnnnnn, Tammy..." he mumbled against her.

"Hmmmm?" she replied lazily, basking in the afterglow.

"I love you." he lifted his head up to look at her with those bright blue eyes, at times Tamora felt she would drown in those beautiful eyes, always so full of adoration for her.

"I love you too, Fix it." she kissed him gently then carefully untangled herself from him and got out of the bath. Grabbing a fluffy towel, she dried off, tucking it around herself.

Felix climbed out of the tub and stepped down onto the drenched bathroom floor.

"Tammy! Oh my land, look what I did, what a mess!"

She smiled wryly and grabbed another towel, scooping him up in it before he could protest.

"Don't go having kittens Fix-it, we'll clean it up later."

"Oh alright..." he agreed then suddenly looked very serious, "You...you won't tell anyone I take bubble baths will you?"

The sergeant barely suppressed a laugh, kissing his forehead before setting him down.

"Your secret's safe with me soldier." she promised, giving him a little salute. "Now, c'mon, let's get to bed."

"Are you tired already Tammy? It's still pretty early but if you want to we could-"

He was cut off when she dropped her towel and headed out of the bathroom, casting a very meaningful glance over her shoulder, hips swaying sensually as she walked away.

"Ten-hut soldier." she called back to him.

"O-oh!" Felix finally caught on, another huge blush breaking out across his features as he chased after her, "Yes ma'am!"


End file.
